Unexpected Occurrances
by TheForgottenLedger
Summary: What goes on behind closed doors in the Gates? Devon/Claire Rated M for a reason.


Nick looked up as he heard the door shut, ducking down as the reason for the stakeout stepped outside and shut the door. Claire looked around suspiciously and quickly before getting into the car and backing out. Nick waits before easing out of his spot and following her. With all the murders in town and Claire's name coming up more than once and her sneaking out, he had enough suspect behavior to warrant a stakeout.

However, he pulled up short when she stopped in front of Devon's shop. He knew they loathed each other. Or at least he knew that Claire loathed Devon. He watched as she knocked and was let in. He waited several minutes before following and round the side to a small window. A lamp illuminated the small room and the two figures. His brows furrowed as he watched them speak to each other for a few moments before Devon got a little smirk on her face and stepped closer to Claire, her hand cupping the brunette's face and stroking it tenderly.

Claire nuzzled her palm and kissed her wrist, taking hold of Devon's waist, she pulled the other woman closer, kissing her softly. They continued like this, Claire's arms around Devon's waist, Devon's stroking Claire's back. Then the kiss deepens and Devon is fisting Claire's hair and there's no space between their bodies. Nick knows he shouldn't be watching this. He knows that this doesn't mean Claire isn't involved in all the murders but it does explain some of the shiftiness. One of them moans; it's loud enough that he can hear it through the window and when he looks up again, Devon is firmly palming Claire's breast, kissing down a pale neck. He can't see her other hand but when Claire's mouth falls open and her head falls back, he has a pretty good idea. He backs away then, hearing Claire moan Devon's name, long and drawn out.

Devon was kissing her neck, her hand stroking the seam of her pants. She growls suddenly her fangs elongating and pushes Devon up against the wall, burying her face in the blonde's neck and inhaling as if it were a fine wine waiting to be tasted.

"Do it." Devon breathily moaned. Claire's fangs distended, brushing over the supple skin of Devon's neck before plunging in and gulping the sweet crimson wine. Devon moaned, eyes closing and mouth going slack. Claire's hand ran down Devon's curves, down her subtle abs, the front of her skirt and finally up her thighs, her fingers meeting wet, sticky arousal.

She released Devon's neck. "You naughty little witch. None of those sexy little panties you normally wear?"

"I was hoping for this." Devon gasped as Claire's fingers brushed her center. They teased her, slow, long stroked, barely brushing where she needed her most. Her hips bucked into Claire's hand. "Please."

"Hmm, I love when you beg for it." Claire's voice was pure silk, caressing Devon's skin and causing her center to throb.

Claire's fingers dipped down finding the source of wetness and plunging in. Devon cried out as Claire's fingers entered her, thrusting in and out in a quick rhythm.

Claire watched as Devon's eyes clouded in arousal, hearing every moan fall from her full lips. Claire should have felt guilty. Guilty that her husband and daughter were asleep at home while she fucked someone didn't like.

_Oh but you do like her. _Claire's traitorous mind whispered. And it was true. Claire actually found herself missing Devon. And sometimes she would catch herself smiling while thinking of her.

Devon let out a particularly loud cry. Claire knew Devon was close. She could feel the slick walls gripping her fingers. Devon's cries were getting louder so Claire kissed her. It was not a kiss between two people who hated each other. In fact it was passionate, nearly bruising in it's intensity. Devon's gasps and cries were muffled by Claire's lips. Even as Devon came down from her climax, their lips never parted. They weren't kissing so much as gently brushing their lips together. Claire pulled away, her lips grazed Devon's cheek, then she rested her forehead in the crook of her neck.

"Dylan will be curious as to where I've gone." She broke the silence.

She suddenly felt Devon's hand in her hair, brushing through the dark strands. It was a tender moment, the silence comfortable. Claire nuzzled Devon's neck and placed small kisses on it. Devon hummed in content.

Claire knew she would soon have to go home but right now she wrapped her arms tighter around Devon and let the moment linger.


End file.
